


Lover, Please Stay

by MaxMattel666



Series: EnnoTana HCs [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Captain Ennoshita Chikara, Domestic Fluff, Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff, Getting Together, Healthy Relationships, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Not Beta Read, body image issues, second years as third years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxMattel666/pseuds/MaxMattel666
Summary: Ennoshita wants Tanaka, and he wants him close. He wants to feel his skin against the other boy’s, even if it scares him.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Series: EnnoTana HCs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873042
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117





	Lover, Please Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [handsonmyeyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsonmyeyes/gifts).



> Ahhhh I'm so sorry I have been totally MIA for so long,,, I have had,,, so much going on in my life. Anyways, here is some fluffy Ennotana kisses. If you enjoy please consider leaving a kudos and a comment, it would mean a lot to me! 
> 
> I hope you all are staying healthy and safe. Check out the links on my profile for BLM information and resources.

Admittedly, Ennoshita is a little bit nervous when he walks home with Tanaka after practice that evening. Tanaka had pulled him aside at lunch the day before to tell him Saeko would be out for the weekend, Tanaka would have the whole house to himself and that Ennoshita was welcome to stay over. Without saying it, Ennoshita knew what to expect that weekend. It had been awhile since the couple had gotten some alone time, but that was also due in part to the fact that they had taken a step back in their relationship. They had yet to move past simple heavy petting, and while they had tried to a few weeks before, it didn’t go very well.

Ennoshita knew he hadn’t been ready when it happened, but he had tried to push himself anyways. The Karasuno captain wasn’t comfortable in his body, often resorting to hiding it away behind clothes two sizes too big. Tanaka hadn’t noticed this before though, how could he? All he saw when he looked at Ennoshita was the most beautiful boy he had ever seen. The thought that Ennoshita may be insecure had never even crossed Tanaka’s mind. And as someone who had never struggled with his body image before, Tanaka had no concept for the sort of internalized negative self image Ennoshita carried around with him.

So when Tanaka had innocently snaked his hand up underneath Ennoshita’s shirt and asked his permission to keep going, Ennoshita had croaked out a strained “yes”, trying to push past his discomfort and resorting to pulling off his own shirt before Tanaka could. But when Tanaka’s gentle hands touched his stomach, Ennoshita began to cry. Tanaka noticed right away as hot tears pooled in Ennoshita’s eyes, but when Tanaka stopped to ask what was wrong, Ennoshita had given the excuse of “I’m fine”. Tanaka, of course, stopped. And he quickly helped Ennoshita back into his clothes and rubbed his shoulders carefully until Ennoshita calmed down. But even once he had stopped crying, Ennoshita initially refused to tell Tanaka what was really wrong. It took awhile for him to open up, and he only told Tanaka how he truly felt about himself once Tanaka had sought out his sister’s advice about what to do and eventually asked Ennoshita to explain.

It takes a while for Ennoshita to feel comfortable again after that. Tanaka is patient and tries his best to be understanding, even if he can’t grasp why Ennoshita views himself in such a negative way. Regardless though, Tanaka suggests that they slow things down, at least for a little bit and until Ennoshita feels ready to do more. The thing is though, Ennoshita does want to do more. He reminds himself as best he can that Tanaka likes him, that Tanaka _loves him_ , and that Tanaka does in fact want him. Ennoshita does his best to hype himself up on the walk back to Tanaka’s house after practice. But Ennoshita’s internal monologue and subsequent plan seems to fly out the window when Tanaka takes a seat and calls out to him, because Ennoshita just absolutely melts.

“Chikara,” Tanaka says softly.

He smiles brightly at Ennoshita and Ennoshita can feel his heart race starting to pick up as it thumps against his chest. He wants Tanaka and he wants him close, he wants to feel his skin against the other boy’s, even if it scares him. Ennoshita takes a deep breath and swallows nervously, hoping that Tanaka won’t notice. But Tanaka just holds his arms out in front of his chest, inviting Ennoshita into them with a warm smile. He pulls Ennoshita into his lap carefully, letting his eyes slide closed as he lets out a happy hum while Ennoshita gets himself settled. Tanaka wraps his arms around Ennoshita and places his palms flat over the other boy’s shoulder blades. Ennoshita steadies himself by placing his own hands on Tanaka’s broad chest, shifting slightly as he gets comfortable with his legs on either side of Tanaka’s thighs.

“I’ve missed this,” Tanaka says quietly. It’s been a long week full of school assignments and practices, with the couple hardly getting a moment alone.

“Me too,” Ennoshita murmurs as he squeezes one of Tanaka’s shoulders.

Tentatively the spiker reaches up and strokes Ennoshita’s cheek with the back of his hand, brushing the brunette’s bangs away from his forehead. Ennoshita can already feel his cheeks going a little bit pink, he’s been waiting for this moment all week. He can feel the warmth of Tanaka’s breath at the base of his throat and the comforting pressure of his hands on Ennoshita’s back even through the thick fabric of the hoodie he is wearing. Ennoshita tilts his face into Tanaka’s hand and smiles softly and Tanaka’s thumb smoothes over his cheekbone.

“So pretty,” Tanaka remarks as he holds the other boy’s face in his hands.

Tanaka brings his hand to cradle the back of Ennoshita’s head, slipping his fingers through soft brown hair as he guides Ennoshita’s chin down and brings their lips together. The couple kisses softly, lips ghosting over one anothers with unrushed passion. Ennoshita brings a hand to rub across Tanaka’s chest, feeling the muscle there. Tanaka tightens his arm around Ennoshita’s waist slightly, bringing their torsos together and pressing Ennoshita’s hand between their chests. Tanaka parts his lips slightly and runs his tongue across Ennoshita’s bottom lip, causing Ennoshita’s jaw to fall open and a small moan to escape from his throat.

As Ennoshita moans into the kiss, he pulls his hand from where it had been resting on Tanaka’s chest to loop around the ace’s neck. Tanaka licks into Ennoshita’s mouth, swiping his tongue against Ennoshita’s gently. They both gasp into the kiss, breathing in one another’s air. Tanaka’s fingers run through Ennoshita’s hair as they move together easily, enjoying the heat of one another’s bodies. Tanaka’s hand around Ennoshita’s waist begins to move, slowly rubbing back and forth across the brunette’s back until Tanaka’s fingers stop just short of the hen of Ennoshita’s sweatshirt. He looks up at Ennoshita with a soft gaze, quietly waiting for permission to touch Ennoshita under his clothes.

“Is this okay?” Tanaka asks. Ennoshita just nods his head, his eyes still closed.

“Chikara,” Tanaka says as he brings a hand up to touch Ennoshita’s face again. He presses the pads of his fingers gently into Ennoshita’s cheekbone just under his eye. Ennoshita’s eyes flutter open and he meets Tanaka’s gaze.

“Is this alright?” Tanaka asks again, still patient.

“Yes,” Ennoshita answers. His voice is quiet but he doesn’t pull away.

Tanaka brings his hand away from Ennoshita’s face and slides both palms under Ennoshita’s t-shirt. Tanaka brings his hands around Ennoshita’s torso to touch his back first, the part of his trunk that he is the least insecure about. Tanaka’s hands roam across the expanse of Ennoshita’s back, moving in no particular direction as Tanaka familiarizes himself with his boyfriend’s body in a way that he hasn’t had the chance to before. Ennoshita’s skin is soft and warm beneath Tanaka’s calloused hands. As Tanaka’s fingers press gently into him, Ennoshita lets out a little sigh. Tanaka’s hands still on either side of Ennoshita’s torso, holding his waist. He swipes his thumbs forward, just slightly grazing the sensitive skin of Ennoshita’s tummy.

“Is this okay or do you want to stop?” Tanaka asks. His voice is soft and genuine, he doesn’t want to push his boyfriend.

There is a long pause before Ennoshita replies, “I just don’t want to disappoint you,” he whispers.

It’s a real fear for Ennoshita, disappointing Tanaka in some way. To Ennoshita, Tanaka is handsome in a way he feels like he could never compare to. His body is soft and curved but not feminine enough to hold up against someone like Kiyoko. Ennoshita feels caught in between, not pretty but also not handsome. Instead he is plain, boring, not worthy of long-lingering glances. That couldn’t be further from the truth though and yet there is a nagging thought in the back of his mind that once Tanaka sees him like that, bare, that Tanaka will no longer want him.

“You could never disappoint me, Chikara,” Tanaka says sincerely as he brings a single hand forward from Ennoshita’s waist, gently caressing the brunette’s stomach. “You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen. I’m so lucky to get to see you like this, to get to touch you like this, you’re perfect.”

Ennoshita’s breath shakes and for a second he considers pulling away. The praise is almost overwhelming and there’s a sad part of his mind that tells him Tanaka can’t possibly mean it. But then he looks down and sees Tanaka’s face and that doubt melts away. The expression on Tanaka’s face is so loving. His lips are curled up into a smile and his gaze is soft, there’s even a pink blush to his tanned cheeks. Tanaka’s eyes are trained in front of him, watching the outline of his hand through Ennoshita’s shirt as it trails across his stomach and he looks completely enamoured. There is no judgement, no scrutiny, no disgust whatsoever in Tanaka’s eyes. He looks at Ennoshita with genuine and unrestrained love and it makes Ennoshita’s head a little dizzy. It’s a hard concept to wrap one's head around, that people can look at you and see the exact opposite of what you do.

“Chikara, baby,” Tanaka speaks up.

He stops moving his hand and places it gently in the middle of Ennoshita’s torso. Ennoshita sighs at the contact, Tanaka’s palm is warm and steady against his skin. Tanaka takes his other hand from where it had been resting on Ennoshita's waist and slides it up to cup Ennoshita’s cheek, causing the brunette’s eyes to flutter. Before Tanaka can make the next move, Ennoshita dips his head down and captures his boyfriend’s lips in a kiss. He clings to Tanaka tightly. It all seems too good to be true, Tanaka is so patient and so sweet and he loves with everything he has and it overwhelms Ennoshita sometimes. Especially as he’s still coming to terms with the fact that he’s the object of Tanaka’s affections. Ennoshita nods as he continues to kiss Tanaka, then slides a hand down over his torso, resting on top of Tanaka’s abs through the thin fabric of his shirt. Then he nods, giving Tanaka the okay to continue touching him. Tanaka’s palm slides over Ennoshita’s front, slowly mapping the curves and edges of his body.

“You’re gorgeous,” Tanaka whispers into Ennoshita’s skin. The ace looks up at his boyfriend, who is flushed a rosy pink all the way down to his chest, but thankfully his blush is covered by his t-shirt. Ennoshita mumbles something back that Tanaka can’t quite make out as he turns his pink face away from his boyfriend.

“I mean it,” Tanaka affirms as he presses a kiss under Ennoshita’s chin.

The soft graze of Tanaka’s lips against his skin causes Ennoshita to giggle a little bit, a small smiling forming on his face. He pulls back for a moment and looks at Tanaka, who has a subtle grin on his face and his cheeks are dusted a deep pink. Ennoshita feels a warmth pool in his chest as he looks at Tanaka, who is so handsome and so good. Ennoshita can’t help but wrap his arms around his boyfriend tight and pull the two of them close together in a hug as he presses his cheek into one of Tanaka’s broad shoulders.

“Baby?” Tanaka asks and he brings a hand up to cradle Ennoshita’s head, his other arm moving to wrap around his waist. “Are you okay?”

“Mhmm,” Ennoshita nods against Tanaka’s shoulder. “Better than okay,” he breathes out quietly.

“Alright baby. Just wanted to make sure,” Tanaka muses as he turns his head and presses a quick kiss against Ennoshita’s temple. They stay like that for a little while, just pressed close and wrapped up in one another’s arms. Tanaka rubs circles between Ennoshita’s shoulder blades as the brunette nuzzles his face against Tanaka’s shoulder.

“Do you want to stop here?” Tanaka asks gently, not wanting to push Ennoshita further than he is ready.

He isn’t sure what answer he expects, but it still surprises him a little when Ennoshita pulls back, looks Tanaka in the eye, and says “no”. Ennoshita wets his lips and takes Tanaka’s face into his hands. His thumbs rub over the high points of Tanaka’s cheeks affectionately. The wing spiker’s eyes slide closed in contentment and he hums happily when Ennoshita presses their lips together once again. Ennoshita kisses Tanaka with slightly more fervour than before, moving his lips faster and rocking his hips slightly in Tanaka’s lap. He pulls a hand away from Tanaka’s face and trails it down his torso, fingers coming to stop just below the hem of Tanaka’s t-shirt. The pads of his hover over the sliver of exposed skin of Tanaka’s waist. The wing spiker guides Ennoshita’s hand over his stomach, letting Ennoshita’s fingers trail up his torso as he pulls his shirt up off over his head. Ennoshita pulls back from their kiss breathless, panting slightly as he looks down at Tanaka, lean and tan and strong.

Tanaka straightens his posture, sitting up taller and pressing close to Ennoshita. He brings his hands to rest on Ennoshita’s hips, fingers pressed just over the bottom of Ennoshita’s sweatshirt. Tanaka looks up at Ennoshita, their eyes catching as Tanaka carefully brushes his fingers under the hem.

“Are you okay with this?” Tanaka asks, stilling the movement of his hands for a moment.

“Mhmm,” Ennoshita nods, but looks away as he does.

“We don’t have to,” Tanaka offers, trying to catch Ennoshita’s eyes again.

“I want to,” Ennoshita says quietly. “Touch me.”

Tanaka nods and grabs the hem of Ennoshita's sweatshirt, pulling it over the brunette’s head in one swift movement. Ennoshita bristles slightly at the sensation of the cool air against his skin as Tanaka tosses the sweatshirt to the floor. But then Ennoshita’s shoulders hunch in towards his chest as he realizes that this is the first time Tanaka has really seen him shirtless. Tanaka’s hands come back to Ennoshita’s thighs, his thumbs just pressing into the subtle curve of Ennoshita’s stomach. Tanaka’s eyes roamed up and down the expanse of Ennoshita’s torso, taking special notice of the blush that had spread down past his collarbone.

“You’re so pretty, Chikara,” Tanaka compliments.

Ennoshita’s cheeks turn a particularly bashful shade of red as Tanaka looks at him, admiring his form with a warm gaze. Tanaka’s hands move up and down Ennoshita’s sides, carefully mapping the gentle curve of his waist. Ennoshita shifts a little in Tanaka’s lap as he takes deep, steadying breaths. It’s all a little nerve wracking. Part of Ennoshita still pesters him to pull back like he did last time. But more of Ennoshita wants to feel Tanaka’s hands against his skin and he does his best to remind himself that Tanaka is touching him like this because he wants to.

“So pretty,” Tanaka repeats.

The ace then dips his head down, pressing feather light kisses over and across Ennoshita’s shoulders and upper chest. A shiver runs down Ennoshita’s back as he first feels Tanaka’s lip against his bare chest. Tanaka is gentle with his kisses, not nipping or sucking hard enough to leave marks. He mumbles barely audible praises between kisses, pressing the affectionate words into Ennoshita’s skin as he goes. Hands roam and lips meet again and again as Tanaka and Ennoshita move together. They stick to gentle kisses, even if there is an underlying desire for more. Hands roam but stay above their hips, just being shirtless together is a big step for Ennoshita. Tanaka is happy to take it as slow as Ennoshita needs.

They kiss until the sun sets and they’re yawning into each other's mouths, warm and sleepy. Tanaka lays Ennoshita down comfortably before slotting himself between the brunette’s legs and wrapping his arms around his waist. They eventually settle like that with Tanaka curled around Ennoshita’s middle and Ennoshita’s arms crossed over Tanaka’s back. Ennoshita has never been touched this way before, where his bare body had been held and touched affectionately. It feels nice, the weight of Tanaka on top of him, and Ennoshita lets himself sink into the warm feeling as the two of them fall asleep entwined.

~

“Good morning,” Tanaka murmurs, reaching out to caress Ennoshita’s cheek.

Ennoshita’s eyes flutter open slowly and he can’t help but smile at the sight before him. Tanaka is grinning from ear to ear, the warm morning light illuminating his tan skin. His face is soft and full of adoration as he looks at Ennoshita like he’s the most beautiful, lovable thing in the world. And he is, to Tanaka.

“‘Morning,” Ennoshita mumbles back.

“Hey pretty baby,” Tanaka whispers as he scoots even closer until their bodies are pressed flush against each other.

He reaches a hand up and brushes Ennoshita’s bangs out of his eyes and then presses a kiss against his forehead. Ennoshita sighs happily at the gesture, his eyes sliding closed in contentment as Tanaka begins to pepper his face in light kisses. He kisses Ennoshita’s forehead a few more times, then the apples of his cheeks and then his jaw and then the sides of his mouth before finally pressing their lips together chastly. Tanaka leans in and nuzzles their faces together, rubbing their noses against one another for a bunny kiss which causes Ennoshita to erupt into giggles.

“I love your laugh,” Tanaka muses as he watches Ennoshita’s cheeks flush pink as he giggles.

“You’re so lame,” Ennoshita argues back weakly, still caught up in his fit of laughter. Tanaka means it though. He loves hearing Ennoshita laugh. Tanaka loves hearing Ennoshita use his captain voice, he loves when Ennoshita hums songs quietly to himself when they study together, and he loves the way that Ennoshita says his name, whether it’s with an exasperated tone or a loving one or a wanting one.

Tanaka kisses Ennoshita again, their lips moving together slow and lazily. When Tanaka pulls back he takes a few minutes just to look at Ennoshita. They are so close that Tanaka can feel Ennoshita’s breath against his face and he can see his reflection in Ennoshita’s eyes. Ennoshita’s big, warm, brown eyes that Tanaka loves so much. He scans Ennoshita’s face and he lets out a happy noise of contentment as he looks at the boy besides him. He studies the slope of Ennoshita’s nose and the softness of his cheeks. Ennoshita’s skin is smooth and his lips are pink and slightly wet from their kiss. There is a faint blush to his skin and his long lashes cast pretty shadows just beneath his eyes. Tanaka can’t help the warmth that spreads through his chest as he looks at his boyfriend in the soft morning light. Tanaka is so in love and Ennoshita is so beautiful.

“I really like this... getting to wake up next to you,” Ennoshita confesses, looking a little bashful.

“I do too,” Tanaka replies back immediately. “Wish I could wake up to you every morning, baby.”

“Is that um, something that you’d really want?” Ennoshita asks in a quiet voice. He reaches out and places a light hand on Tanaka’s chest and stares at where his fingers are touching the ace’s bare skin. “With me?” he adds, his voice wavering and unsure.

“Of course,” Tanaka answers. He takes Ennoshita’s hand in his and brings it to his lips, kissing the brunette’s knuckles and then the pads of his fingers. Ennoshita nods and gives a slight smile and that’s enough for Tanaka.

“Come on, I’ll make us breakfast,” Tanaka offers, moving to sit up and get out of bed.

The wing spiker stands up and stretches his arms above his head, yawning loudly. Ennoshita watches from where he is still laying in bed as he admires Tanaka’s shirtless form and the way that his muscles move just under his skin. Tanaka then reaches his hand out to Ennoshita, which the brunette gladly takes. In an instant Ennoshita is pulled to his feet and then suddenly he is stumbling forward awkwardly into Tanaka’s arms. Tanaka wraps his arms around Ennoshita as he lets out a slight chuckle and cradles Ennoshita to his chest before he can trip over his own feet.

“Careful there,” Tanaka chuckles, not unkindly. Ennoshita just shakes his head.

“What are you feeling like for breakfast, baby?” Tanaka asks as he presses a kiss to Ennoshita’s forehead.

“Hmm,” Ennoshita hums, letting his eyes slide closed at the warm feeling of Tanaka’s lips against his skin. “Whatever is fine with me.”

“Mmm, how about blueberry pancakes? You like those, right?”

“Mhmm I do, I haven’t had them in forever though,” Ennoshita answers, smiling at Tanaka and resting his head against his boyfriend’s chest.

“All the more reason to make them then,” Tanaka grins. “Here,” he says then, picking up his sweatshirt and handing it to Ennoshita. “It’s a little chilly downstairs in the morning.”

Ennoshita can feel heat rushing to his cheeks as he takes the garment, gladly slipping it over his head. It hands a little bit big on him but it’s warm and soft and it smells like Tanaka. With that, the two make their way downstairs to the kitchen. There’s a domesticity of it all that feels easy. Tanaka pulls on an apron to cook and Ennoshita settles on the kitchen counter once Tanaka has made them both a cup of coffee. He sprinkles cinnamon on top of Ennoshita’s cup, remembering how Ennoshita likes his coffee. The couple relishes in the easy quiet of having the house to themselves and as Ennoshita watches Tanaka flipping their pancakes, his mind begins to wander.

He imagines what it would really be like if this was their reality; getting to wake up together. Ennoshita pushes the thought of going back to his parent’s house out of his mind and far away. He thinks about getting to watch Tanaka in the kitchen, humming absentmindedly to himself while he cooks for them. He thinks about getting to come home after a long day and relax into Tanaka’s strong arms. He thinks about not having to sneak around or worry because they would be in their own space, somewhere safe for just the two of them to be together. He thinks about falling into a routine that involves Tanaka, always starting the day together and ending it the same.

As Ennoshita considers these things, Tanaka taps his foot eagerly to the tune of a song he has stuck in his head. He too lets himself sink into the comfort of the domestic little scene between the two of them, imagining what a future together would look like. Between pancake flips, Tanaka turns from the stove to press quick kisses against Ennoshita’s mouth and chin and jaw. They smile and giggle as hands linger over shoulders and knuckles, warm skin touching in a comfortable way. When Tanaka is done cooking he plates up their pancakes and offers a stack up to Ennoshita with far more chivalry than necessary. The couple makes themselves comfortable on the couch, sides pressed firmly together as they eat their breakfast together while the television plays quietly in the background. It feels so easy that Ennoshita almost forgets that he currently calls somewhere else home. He’s only reminded when his phone beeps with his text tone; a message from his mother asking what time he would be home.

“I have to go home,” Ennoshita says quietly, looking disappointedly down at his phone. It feels like the time has slid by too fast. He knows that he’ll only have to wait until next week but that seems so far, especially when it feels so easy to just stay pressed close against Tanaka’s side.

“I’ll walk you home, baby,” Tanaka offers and presses a quick kiss against Ennoshita’s temple.

Tanaka takes his and Ennoshita’s plates and Ennoshita lets himself imagine that they’re going to go back to bed together after breakfast rather than walking the short ten minute route to Ennoshita’s family home. But it is a Sunday and Ennoshita has homework he has to finish and chores he has to do so he needs to go home, no matter how badly he wishes that he didn’t have to because being like this with Tanaka feels so much better, The short walk is over even sooner than Ennoshita realizes and quicker than he’d like, he finds himself standing outside the gate to his house. The back of his hand just barely grazes against Tanaka’s, fingers threatening to catch but not.

Ennoshita reaches down and gives Tanaka’s hand a squeeze, “I’ll see you on Monday,” he says.

Tanaka grins, wide and toothy, “of course”. He replies in a tone that carries a level of certainty that puts Ennoshita at ease.

“I wish I didn’t have to go home,” Ennoshita sighs a little wistfully.

He wishes that he didn’t have to sneak around with Tanaka, and that they could hang out at his house sometimes. But most of all, he wishes that he could have Tanaka all to himself and that they didn’t have to part after practice or in their mornings after. He doesn’t want to leave the arms that always hold him so securely. Turning around and walking back into his home just doesn’t feel as right. Tanaka notices the distress on Ennoshita’s face, the slight worry lines between his brows and the downturned edges of his mouth. So Tanaka smiles at him, eyes shining like he knows something that the other boy doesn’t. He takes a second to look around and makes sure the coast is clear before pressing a quick kiss to Ennoshita’s forehead. Then Tanaka pulls back, taking one last moment to admire Ennoshita before they have to part.

“One day you won’t have to,” Tanaka says. It’s a promise.


End file.
